


My Love For You

by AlwaysEarpin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2020, F/F, Love Confessions, Metaphors, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin
Summary: What happens when you are stressed before one of the biggest days of your life? Your sister surprises you and your mind tells you the opposite of what you know to be true.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 32





	My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> The parts centered and in italics are from a short story titled Two Lovers. I first heard a portion of it in 2013 in the ballad of a Carolina Crown Drum Corps show. Since watching Wynonna Earp, I've always thought of this in relation to a WayHaught story. When I saw the EFA fic prompt challenge, the speech Wynonna has at the end ran through my mind and then I decided to mesh the two ideas together. I haven't written in a long time, to be honest I'm very nervous about this story. Thank you to those that read it and helped, you know who you are. All thoughts and comments are welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Here is the link to that portion of the drum corps show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9AEBdFmKZ0
> 
> And here is where I found more information and the entirety of the short story that is woven within this fic. http://waltzofwords.blogspot.com/2006/05/aural-indulgence-einstein-on-beach.html

_The day with its care and perplexities has ended and the night is now upon us. The night should be a time of peace and tranquility, a time to relax and be calm. We have need of a soothing story to banish the disturbing thoughts of the day, to set at rest our troubled minds, and put at ease our ruffled spirits._

The day had been stressful, to say the least. Everyone running around getting last minute things set up. Waverly was so grateful that her family had showed up to help with everything, but she had been asked so many questions. She was done and just wanted to be alone with Nicole. The redhead had been there for every step, every question and there to help them all get answered and sorted out. Nicole hated to see the love of her life so stressed and would move heaven and hell to ensure this day would go as smoothly as possible. They had been planning this day for the last six months and were so ready for it to happen.

Nicole knew that Waverly was on her last leg with Wynonna and the older sister asking many questions. She had been trying for the last hour to keep the two separated. The redhead had been outside when the older Earp approached her younger sister. Wynonna could tell the stress that Waverly was under and decided to try and do something about it. She tapped Waverly on the shoulder, Waverly not knowing Wynonna was coming with a peace offering. One she knew best, a bottle of their favorite whiskey. Letting out a loud annoyed huff, Waverly turned to face her older sister, “Not now Wynonna, I’m tired and I want all of this to be done so I can just…”

Wynonna held her hand up, cutting the younger sister off, but not before getting a distinct glare from her younger sister. “Yeah, I know I deserve that look. I’m doing this to make sure your day is the best it can be baby girl. I know I’ve been on your nerves and I’ve come to tell you, I’m sorry. It’s because I love you and yes, Nicole too.” Wynonna scoffed before continuing, “you both deserve the world and like I said, I want this day to be the best it can be, for both of you.” As she spoke, she poured some whisky into two shot glasses. She held one out, which Waverly took, and then lifted her own. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain today, you deserve better.” With that she downed the shot.

Waverly looked at her sister wearily before downing her own shot. Not realizing how tense her body was, she took a steadying breath before speaking. “Thanks Nonna, I know I probably wasn’t the easiest to be around today. The fact that you’re here and have been such a big help means a lot. It’s just, Nicole and I have been planning this for a long time and it was like everything that could go wrong today did.”

Wynonna once again cut her off, taking her younger sister in her arms for a hug. “I know but it will all turn out perfect, okay. Things here are almost done, I have the list you’ve made and know what still needs to be done. Let me do the whole big sister, caring thing and finish up. Take Nicole and go for a walk or go home and rest. I promise, when you get here tomorrow everything will be ready, okay?”

“You’d do that for us?”

“Yes baby girl, now take your girl, Haught pants here, and leave. She’s staring at you like you're the fudge to her sundae.” Wynonna gave her younger sister a wink before turning her around, smacking her on the butt to get her moving.

Waverly immediately caught sight of Nicole, looking into her eyes as she stepped closer. Oh, those eyes did so many things to Waverly. Most of all, she knew and could feel every time Nicole looked at her, the love she held for her within them. “Walk with me,” the brunette stated as she passed by the redhead, taking her hand to guide her out of the building.

“What about everything we still need to get done?”

“Wynonna’s taking care of it.”

Nicole had come back inside and overheard the last of the sisters' conversation. She wanted to be there for Waverly so there was minimal stress added on but also didn’t want to interrupt the apology she could hear her best friend giving to the love of her life. The two had been through a lot and they each considered the other a best friend. Voicing their feelings for the other however, was not their strong suit instead they showed their love in actions. With a huge grin and a laugh, Nicole replied with, “well all be damned. That’s big for Wynonna.”

Waverly scoffed and turned to face Nicole. “I know right, she wants to help make our day the best it can be. She might’ve even said she loved you too.” The brunette giggled as she spoke the last words, running her hands up the redheads arms before pulling Nicole into a hug. She knew exactly how her sister and fiance felt about each other. Sometimes voicing that it was a bit childish but loving how well they got along nonetheless. The two stood there in each other’s embrace, swaying to music that only they could hear. Music that was made only for them, the song of their hearts. Their mind, body and soul coming together as it has for five years now. After what could’ve been seconds or maybe hours, neither one of them knowing, or caring for that matter, Waverly pulled back slightly to look into Nicole’s eyes once more. “Take me somewhere, just us okay?”

Nicole looked down into those glowing hazel eyes. Oh, those eyes did a lot of things to her but she could tell the love they held with every look.. She’d do anything, everything for Waverly and wanted nothing more than for the brunette to be happy and know the love she held for her. Bending down slightly, giving Waverly a gentle kiss before answering, “anything for you Waves.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_And what sort of story shall we hear? Ah, it will be a familiar story._   
_A story that is so very, very old, and yet, it is so new. It is the old, old story of love._

As the sun began to set, they walked through the streets of Purgatory, quietly basking in each other's closeness. Each content to be in their own thoughts. As much as Waverly knew and felt the love Nicole had for her, her mind often wandered to thoughts about how someone could love her so unconditionally. Even now, the day before their wedding. She always pushed these thoughts down, eventually talking to Nicole about it. She knew this voice was one not to trust. It took her awhile, but after everything they all had been through, they vowed to come to each other and talk about anything and everything.

Nicole sometimes thought about how in the world Waverly could love her like she does. Learning through the years to know that it was a voice she couldn’t trust. Her mind then wandered to a time when she didn’t have Waverly and how broken she had been. How every day was a fight to keep everything and everyone safe. Everyone that wasn’t lost that was. She reminded herself everyday during that time that those that were lost, Wynonna, Doc, Jeremy and Waverly, oh Waverly, were all just that, lost and that they would find their way home. The days turned to weeks, then months and her resolve, however much she tried, began to crumble with thoughts that terrified her. Thoughts if she’d ever see her best friend, her family and the love of her life again. Thoughts of if they were even alive.

Nicole pulled Waverly closer. The brunette, brought from her own thoughts sensing something was bothering Nicole before asking, “you okay baby, I can hear you thinking some big thoughts?”

“Yeah, just thinking about us, our story, and how much I love you.” As she spoke the last part, she stopped their walking and slightly pulled away to look at Waverly, punctuating the last word with a kiss to her fiance's nose. She closed her eyes, placing their foreheads together letting out a shaky breath.

Never giving up hope, Nicole had by then, been in a dark place. It was a long road for all of them to get through all the trauma they had been through. Once her love had returned, it was Waverly that helped her most to heal. It was Waverly that brought her back into the light. She had told her everyday how strong she had been to defend and protect their home. They each had many breakdowns but through every one, they were there for the other. Slowly but surely they learned how to live again, with each other. Stronger now, the darker parts moments coming less and the light winning over.

With their foreheads still touching the redhead let out a shaky breath as a single tear fell down her cheek before quietly saying, “tell me, please.”

Waverly knew what these words meant. Knew the weight they held. This had been their way of telling the other that however strong they were, that they would always need the other for so many reasons, especially when their thoughts went back to those darker ones. “I’m here, you’re here. We are together and I love you.” Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes, placing her hands on either side of the redhead’s face, wiping the tear as she repeated the words. The mantra they came up with to assure the other that things might not be okay, but together, they would get through it. “I love you Nicole, and I’ll always be by your side.” She paused, silently asking if Nicole was feeling better before adding, “why don't we walk through the park and then head home?” The redhead agreed and they continued walking towards the park.

By the time they got into the park, the sun had set. The night sky held scattered clouds, periodically blocking the stars and a full moon. They had talked about the day and with their talk, Nicole could feel the stress Waverly had throughout the day leave but something else lingered and she wasn’t sure what it was yet. She knew that eventually her fiance would talk to her so she would wait until that time. She was still in her own head a little but half way through their walk Waverly stopped, looking into the now clear night sky. The redhead stopped as well, not looking at the sky but at the love of her life and that pushed all the thoughts she had away confirming what she already knew.

“Look Nicole, the moon and the stars are so bright tonight.” They each had looked up into the night sky so many times but something about this night held more weight. “Let’s sit for a bit.” Waverly motioned toward a bench and led Nicole to it.

_Two lovers sat on a park bench with their bodies touching each other, holding hands in the moonlight. There was silence between them. So profound was their love for each other, they needed no words to express it. And so they sat in silence, on a park bench with their bodies touching each other, holding hands in the moonlight._

_Finally she spoke._

“Do you love me Nicole?’

Waverly knew Nicole loved her, how could she not. But once again, that voice was growing louder. She wanted, needed to hear Nicole’s words. She was afraid of what Nicole would think of her, asking her something like that, the day before their wedding. She saw the worry in her fiance's eyes, wanting to take back the words but still needing to hear them. “I know what you must be thinking, but let me explain.” As Nicole turned to face her, Waverly looked down at her entwined hands, seeing the redheads' own come into view. As they held each other’s hands in the moonlight, she continued with what she meant. “I know you love me, how could I not and I love you too. Sometimes that voice in my head tells me otherwise and sometimes, I just, need to hear you say it. I hope that makes sense and that you don’t think that it means that I don’t love you or that I don’t know that you love me, and it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to marry you because Nicole, I want that more than anything in the world and just…” The redhead took a firmer hold onto Waverly’s hands, the brunette stopping her ramble to take a breath once she realized she had forgotten what breathing was for a moment. Looking up at Nicole, Waverly relaxed a little when the redhead brought her hands to her lips for a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

_"You know I love you, darling. I love you more than tongue can tell. You are the light of my life, my sun, moon, and stars. You are my everything. Without you, I have no reason for being."_

“Waverly,” Nicole said with as much love as she could push from her body, hoping that Waverly could feel it. “Baby, if I’m being honest I have thought those same thoughts before.”

“What do you do to get rid of them?” The brunette said quietly, tears on the cusp of falling from her eyes.

“I look at you and can see in your eyes how much you do love me. I hope...that when you look at me you can see the same?” Nicole reached up, gently brushing the tears that had fallen down the brunettes cheeks.

“Oh, Nicole I do see it, every time. I just, sometimes it's so loud in here.” She pointed to her temple as she said the last part, letting out a sigh, torn from what she could see and what her mind told her. She stopped her thoughts from forming words, just wanting to feel Nicole close to her. On instinct, she moved closer, laying her head in the crook of the redheads neck.

_Again there was silence as the two lovers sat on a park bench, their bodies touching, holding hands in the moonlight._

_Once more, she spoke. "How much do you love me?”_

_"How much do I love you? Count the stars in the sky. Measure the waters of the ocean with a teaspoon. Number the grains of sand on the sea shore. Impossible, you say? Yes, and it is just as impossible for me to say how much I love you. My love for you is higher than the heavens, deeper than Hades, and broader than the earth. It has no limits, no bounds. Everything must have an ending except my love for you."_

_“Tell me, please.”_

Nicole, knowing what those words meant, was determined to ease what her fiance was going through. “I’m here, you’re here. We are together and I love you.” The redhead brought her forehead against Waverly’s before continuing, “the moment I met you I knew you were going to be someone special for me. As we got to know each other more, I realized pretty quickly, I may add, that I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you. I never wanted to be by anyone else's side like I am with you. You’re my home Waverly, my everything.” She looked up to the stars then back down to the brunette before adding, “the love I have for you is bigger than the heat from the sun, bigger than the moon is round and bigger than the amount of stars in the sky. Without you, my life would be gray, you bring color to it and the most beautiful music into my heart. You’re my light Waverly and I’ll always strive to be all those things for you as well. I love you with everything I am.” She leaned in, finishing her thoughts with a kiss.

Before their lips met the other, Waverly whispered, “You are, ya know...all those things and so much more to me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two lovers ended their night laying in bed, holding each other until they both fell asleep. Waverly was the first to wake the next morning. She took her time allowing her body to take in her surroundings and how waking up in Nicole’s arms was the only way she would ever want to wake up. Basking in how it felt to be wrapped up in the love they shared. The conversation the night before still playing out in her mind. Feeling Nicole pull her closer and with a sleepy voice she said, “morning baby, today’s the day.”

“Our day, morning babe.” The redhead kissed the smaller woman on the neck before adding, “by the end of the day we will officially be wife and wife.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony had gone beautifully, everything falling into place. While getting ready, Waverly had thought to herself that even if there were some hiccups it still would be one of, if not the best days of her life. She had so many things to be happy about...Wynonna, her family and above all else, Nicole and their love.

Sitting at the head table, looking around the room at all their family and friends that came to celebrate, Nicole whispered to her bride, “you look absolutely beautiful, wife.” She gave Waverly a smile, bringing out her dimples, which she knew her wife loved. Thinking about the word she said aloud and thought….wife. Waverly was her wife and she Waverly’s. “I’m never gonna not wanna say that.”

“And I’ll never wanna not hear or say it either.” The brunette gave her bride a kiss on the cheek before adding, “ and you Nicole Haught-Earp, clean up very well, you look stunning.” Just before the two were about to kiss they heard the clink clink of a metal utensil hitting a glass.

“From the moment Waverly first told me she loved you Nicole, I knew she picked a smart one. Even if you didn’t know it yet, I could see that love in your eyes too.” She motioned to the redhead before continuing, “love is such a tender thing. To love and bear all of our vulnerabilities, our fears and our scars with someone else, well, that takes a lot. More than a whole bag of balls.” She stopped, laughing at her own joke for a few seconds. Seeing the glare she was getting from the couple, she swallowed before continuing, “yeah, I know keep the dick and ball jokes to a minimum. Where was I, oh, yeah. It feels as if in any moment it could break and all come falling down, at moments it did for all of us. But your love,” She pointed her glass toward the couple continuing on. “Your love takes all of those things, wraps them in desire, warmth and need and shows us that what you have is an unbreakable, never ending type of love. When you share that kind of love with someone else everything is heightened, more colorful, more peaceful, more fulfilling. I know I’m a pain in the ass most of the time, and I’ll continue to be a lot of the time, but I hope you know that I love you both and wish you nothing but happiness. Shit, that was a lot of metaphors and hard to come up with but I’d do it again. Nicole, we both love our angel more than anything else in the world. As my best friend I know there is no one else more perfect for Waverly than you. I know you won’t, but if you ever break her heart, you know what will happen. Waverly, I love you more than anything else in this world and I’m so happy you found the person that completes you and that you both know what true love feels like.” She again raised her glass acknowledging not only her sister and best friend but all their friends and family too, “to Nicole and Waverly.” The entire room raised their glasses as well.

Nicole adding, “to family.”

And Waverly, “to home.”

Nicole whispered in her wife's ear, “did you help her with that?”

Looking over to her older sister, receiving a wink and silent ‘love you,’ she answered, “nope, it was all her, all Wynonna.”

_Everything must have an ending except my love for you._


End file.
